The Fallen Meteor...
After finishing off April, Hei tries to get the meteor core from Suou, who he still thinks is Shion. Suou temporarily blinds him with her camera’s flash, and before he can chase her, another Contractor attacks. Hei has his hands full fighting this female, and in the meantime, Suou is able to get away on the urging of a mysterious voice. Given this, both Hei and the female disengage. Suou meanwhile is approached by a strange man who tries to be friendly with her, but she’s suspicious of him and escapes with the help of her squirrel. As she then makes her way through the woods, she happens to see someone walking in the distance. Much to her surprise, it’s Shion, but Shion hurries away. Unable to return home, Suou tries to go to a friend’s house, but her friend’s memories of her have already been erased. By chance though, she eventually runs into Nika who had just escaped from his hospital room, and she’s so glad to see him that she hugs him. The two are able to find refuge in an old shack Nika uses, and after moping for a bit, Suou decides to do something by making posters with the picture she took of Hei. The next day, Hei finds wanted posters all over town claiming that he’s a marriage swindler, and he eventually tracks down Suou by herself. Ignoring the posters, he again demands that she hand over the meteor core, and he promises to spare her if she does. Suou, however, feels that Contractors are liars, and she screams when Hei tries to search her and inadvertently gropes her chest. At the height of emotion, Suou tries to get some answers out of Hei about Shion and why he killed her father and Bella. When Hei answers that he’s a Contractor, she questions what it means to be one and why there are people like them. This triggers a memory in Hei of Yin, but everything is then interrupted by the arrival of the Russians. They’re not the only ones who show up though because August 7 appears as well, and his Contractor power allows him to reflect back the Russian bullets. Hei ends up deciding to escape with Suou, and August 7 chases after them. The Russians try to pursue too, but they’re stopped by another Contractor, the same one who tried to be friendly with Suou earlier. His allies have also laid a trap, and after Hei is able to defeat August 7, they activate a device that surrounds Hei in a bubble and electrocutes him. It has the side-effect of reacting with the pendant Suou is wearing, and because of that, she’s able to see a scene of Hei chasing after a crying Yin who bids him farewell. At around this same time, Misaki Kirihara is somewhere gazing at the stars with a telescope, and she suddenly notices BK-201 fade away. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Nika.PNG|Nika April's Death.PNG |April's body Hei new.PNG |Hei Hei new 2.PNG Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 05.jpg |Mina Hazuki Gemini Episode 2 - Female Contracter's Power.jpg |Hei fights Mina Shizuma Genma's Power.jpg August's Power.jpg S2E2 Kozlov.jpg S2E2 Repnin and Kozlov.jpg S2E2 Yoko, Mina and Genma.jpg S1E2 Huang and Hei.png S2E2 Hei fights August 7 while holding Suou.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 37.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 17.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 13.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 39.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 38.jpg Darker than BLACK 2 - 02 - 09.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories